


Los Juegos

by Mother_North



Series: Attraction [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Power Play, Psychology, Yuzu the seducer, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: Yuzuru likes to play and Javier has no other choice than to join in.Playing Xbox and way more.





	Los Juegos

**Author's Note:**

> This work is technically a translation of another work of mine, which had originally been written under the same title some time ago. It's text in Russian can be found among my works, albeit it's not a word to word translation, for I expanded it quite a bit while translating, adding more nuances and details to original text. Some of Javier's  
> direct thoughts are written in italics.  
> P.S. Also, it was my first take ever on this fandom at the time and I sincerely hope I managed to escape "the first pancake analogy" with this one.  
> I am not a native English speaker and I apologize for any possible mistakes in advance.  
> Disclaimer: this work is a product of author's imagination only and is not meant to offend anyone.

***

— Javi, can I ask you something else? — Miki’s voice sounds a bit muffled on the other end of the line.

— Of course you can, babe. You don’t need to ask for a permission and you know it yourself pretty well.

   
— Fine then… I heard that yesterday’s evening you had been to Yuzuru’s hotel room again. Is it true?

— Hmm…— a little frown crossed Javi’s face.

 _How the heck does she know about practically each of my steps, while being a thousand miles away, she still just knows somehow._  

  
— Yes, it’s true, Miki. You are very well aware that I play Xbox with Yuzu from time to time.By the way, a new part of “Monster Hunter” has been released recently. I’ve got to say it’s very addicting…   

    
— Are you calling it “addicting”? Oh, I see. Yes, it seems that it really _is,_ for you are ready to play for five hours straight, while being terribly tired after the practice session and on the day before the start of a competition…You run whenever _he_ beckons you with a finger. Maybe, it’s not about playing videogames, don’t you think, Javi?

— What are you talking about, Miki? He is my colleague, my training-mate, my good friend, after all. We both just happen to like the same videogame and I assure you, baby, if you had tried it even once you wouldn’t have asked such questions. There is a place on one of the levels where you have to… 

    
—And now you are proposing _me_ to start playing videogames? Are you kidding? Sometimes you are such a kid, Javi…I just don’t know…I think that…Can I speak directly? — her voice trembled slightly towards the end.  

   
— Here we go again. I want us to be absolutely truthful and sincere with each other and we always were, weren’t we..? 

     A bitter sigh escaped Javier as he was waiting patiently for a usual tirade, in which Miki would tell him about him being so irresponsible and careless and that he needs to be more serious at his age, adding that little Himawari lacks a mindful father figure in her life as well as Miki a loving and reliable husband. Those were customary words for Miki and Javier knew he had to spill declarations of fondness and other soft words for at least fifteen minutes afterwards. Miki was in great necessity of such reassurances on his part and they both knew it.

— I am jealous. I am jealous of you and Yuzuru.

 Javi’s heart skipped a beat. He didn’t expect her to be so straightforward.

_You wanted her to be absolutely honest with you and here what you get. Damn._

— I don’t know what to say, Miki, except that it’s plain ridiculous.   
  
— I watched some fancams of the final group number from a recent gala show, with everyone on the ice together… You could not keep your hands in check even for a minute, Javi! And now you are expecting me to buy all the so-called “videogames playing” in _his_ hotel room at night? You take me for an idiot? I am madly in love with you, that’s true, but I am not blind, though sometimes I wish I were! — Miki said everything in one breath.

    The last thing in the world Javier wanted to hear from Miki right now was her quiet, breathless sobbing that he was sure would follow.

— Miki, please, don’t…Please, just stay calm. It’s nothing, believe me. Don’t you dare crying, baby, please.  We are just friends with Yuzu! How the hell did you take it to your mind, in the first place? This blasted videogame…I won’t play it anymore…I…Miki, Miki?! Shit.  

     Javier wanted to tell her a lot more but sharp, brief tones at the other end of the line cut him short. The Spaniard threw his cell phone to the farthest corner of the room in hearts and it fell onto the soft, fluffy carpet without making a noise.

_It seems you’ve screwed up big time, Javi._

He felt himself panicking. A real whirlwind of different thoughts seized Javier’s mind, they flashed in front of his inner eye one after another and he couldn’t grasp fully even a single one of them — a turbulent, seemingly endless, torrent of conflicting feelings and emotions swept over him, until it all stopped abruptly, as if bumping into an invisible wall inside his head:

_I need to call Miki again immediately and propose to her…It’s very cold in here, I don’t remember leaving a window open…Himawari has a birthday soon, I’ll give her a pretty, sparkling, pink dress of a fairy as a gift and she’ll look like a tiny sylph with a magic wand in her little hand, who’ll dispel all of the evil charms miraculously…I…I want him._

Javi felt like he was hit by a truck, a sudden shocking realization making him slump onto a bed mutely. All of the boiling frustration and nervous irritation faded away quickly, leaving only extreme, helpless tiredness and numb havoc in their wake. It was getting dark fast and dense twilights of the deadly silent hotel room seemed suffocating to Javier. He buried his fingers in his hair, thinking that it was far easier to live without realizing such an embarrassing and unnatural but, nevertheless, so disarmingly strong desire he had to face from now on. Throughout all these years he carried this feeling deep inside his chest, hidden under the layer of constantly shown admiration and sincere respect towards his training partner and rival. Everything has changed, turned upside down in a blink of an eye. Javier knew very well that he wouldn’t be able to look at Yuzuru in the same way again and with the same eyes that he used to because he would betray his forbidden longing immediately.    

_He’ll read me as an open book at once, from the very first glance. He has always been so incredibly good at it._

     The sound of an incoming sms-message pulled Javier out of his circle of distressing thoughts. It got absolutely dark already but he didn’t feel like turning on the light, instead he was crawling on his hands and knees in total darkness, looking for his mobile phone by touch — a strange unhealthy anticipation settling somewhere deep in his bones. Javier casted a glance at the luminescent screen — a single unread message with a single word in it: “Play?” Time: 22:17. Sender: _Y_.

      Right away, Javier felt himself standing dangerously on the very edge of a tall cliff but he didn’t try to fool himself into believing that he had the choice whether to jump or not.

       With slightly trembling fingers, he typed a cocky reply quickly, knowing that there is, probably, no turning back now: “I thought you were already asleep. You wanna play? So eager to lose, hah? ;D I am on my way then and you’d better get ready!”

  
       As a matter of fact, Javier realized full well that the probability of winning in this game against Yuzuru was about the same as landing a clean and fully-rotated quad axel but he found himself standing at Yuzuru’s hotel door in less than five minutes.

— You are so fast today, like never before. Come in, Javi, — smiling charmingly, Yuzuru stepped aside politely, letting Javier in into a cozily lit hotel suite. The air was rather hot and humid, just the way Yuzuru preferred it, for he often seemed to freeze, paradoxically, almost everywhere, except while being on a skating-ring itself.  Javier spine broke into goosebumps anyway.

      On a big screen of a plasma panel Javi spotted a bright videogame logo with a downloading line running underneath it.  

— I see you’ve got everything ready. Didn’t think I can refuse to join you?  — Javi was trying his best to force a casual, light-hearted smile on his face but the feeling that he had failed miserably was not leaving him stubbornly — a heavy tension hanging in between them tangible.

— Javi never refuse me, — Yuzuru’s impenetrable eyes were studying Javier intently for a couple of seconds before handing him one of the gaming joysticks nonchalantly:

  
— Take it and play. Perhaps today _is_ the day of best luck for Javi, who knows…

      Javier sat on a coach, getting himself comfortable among cottony cushions. He moved to the corner of the seat, leaving a customary place for Yuzuru to sit next to his side. But apparently the younger man decided differently on that day. He sat down on the carpeted floor right between Spaniard’s spread knees. Javier’s breath caught in his throat and he prayed that Yuzuru didn’t notice it. Looking at Javier over his shoulder and from the bottom up, the Japanese asked quite innocently:

 — Can you see the screen good?

       
 — Oh, yes. Perfectly! I am fine, I am totally fine, — Javier was happy not being able to see his face right then, with a little, nervous smile plastered unnaturally upon it.

 _So, the game has begun_.

      Playing has never seemed more difficult to Javier: the blasted monsters were attacking his game-hero from all sides as he tried to survive desperately. Heat in the hotel room made Javier’s fingers sweat and they didn’t obey him fully, slipping across the keys in the least suitable of moments … And then there was an acute closeness, closeness of Yuzuru.

       In half an hour, Javier started to feel lightheaded from the shortage of air, his chest heaving visibly. He tried to concentrate on the plasma screen in front of him with all of his might (Yuzuru managing to kill ten times more monsters by the time) but to no avail. He felt as peculiar scent of Yuzuru’s heated skin permeated him, breaking all of his inner barriers, making his self-control crumble little by little.

      Javier’s glazed eyes were staring greedily at a tiny droplet of sweat, which was sliding slowly down Yuzuru’s long, delicate neck. He wanted to taste it so badly.

_Game Over is coming._

— Hey, seignior Fernandez! It seems you want to lose the worst to me today! Poor uncle Javi is too old to compete with me at this game!  — teased Yuzuru, without looking back, while Javier’s on-screen self has died once again, not even trying to fight back.

       Without uttering a single word, Javier threw away the joystick harshly. He didn’t bother to use it in about a minute already, anyway.

— That’s enough. I give up.

       Javier’s voice sounded at least an octave lower than usual and it made Yuzuru turn back to look at him, at last, his facial expression showing  a dolly wonderment, whether it was masterfully feigned or absolutely frank, the Spaniard had no idea. Not that it mattered to him at that specific moment.

       With his feverishly burning eyes glued to Yuzuru’s face, Javier buried his strong fingers in the hair at the back of younger man’s neck, making him face the Spaniard fully. Javier got to the floor in no time and pulled Yuzuru to his body forcefully, nuzzling his face at the nape of his neck, inhaling the boy’s pure scent almost convulsively.

  —Javi! — a muffled squeak escaped wide-eyed Yuzuru as he tried to portray a righteous indignation on his face as best as he could. Placing his hands on Javier’s chest and jibbing faintly, Yuzuru, nevertheless, didn’t make any real efforts to get out from a violent embrace of the Spaniard.

 — I want you and you know it so fucking well. You have realized it quite some time ago, in fact, you had done it even earlier than I managed to realize it myself…

     Javi struggled with words, panting from the gnawing desire inside him. He didn’t have any intention to spare Yuzuru this time: today he wanted to conquer, today he wanted to reign.

      Javier's lips kissed and sucked the silky skin of Yuzuru’s neck passionately, moving from his pulse point to lick at his collarbones sensually. His desperate want, which he didn’t need to repress any longer, took him by storm and Yuzuru’s soft moans only stirred its hungry flame further. Yuzuru’s hands were clinging to Javier’s shoulders now as he threw his head back, losing himself to Spaniard’s hungry kisses.

      Javier was overwhelmed with the feeling of Yuzuru: savoring an exquisite taste of his slightly damp, flawlessly smooth skin, feeling his long, tapered fingers digging into his back even through the fabric of his worn shirt. He wanted to drown in Yuzuru, in each of his tiny breathless moans which he drank continuously from his kiss-bruised, cherubic lips. Javier’s tongue explored Yuzuru’s mouth with gentle urgency, making the Japanese boy shiver and relishing unique feel of him to its fullest.

       Yuzuru withdrew first, laying down on his back and spreading his legs wide unashamedly, his dark, burning eyes looking at Javier expectantly. Javi never thought Yuzuru’s gaze could be so overpowering and hypnotizing, so overtly seducing and mesmerizing at once, as if darkness of a starless night sky has found its way into his dilated pupils. Javier was practically ready to let this blazing obscurity devour him without a trace when, suddenly, dear and familiar features emerged in front of his inner vision: he saw Miki’s tear-stained face, her beautiful almond-shaped eyes full of silent reproach and mute suffering, pain of betrayal contorting her pale face.

       Javier halted abruptly, his hands hanging limply down his sides, tearing his eyes away from Yuzuru’s tempting form, sprawled in front of him. His heart was beating wildly in his ribcage as his lust-induced mind struggled to find any remnants of sanity and control.  

       Yuzuru arched lasciviously, his bare foot sliding across Javi’s chest languidly. Javier remained unresponsive towards the alluring gesture and seemed lost in his own thoughts. Yuzuru pouted his lips capriciously, in a bit childish manner, for this moment of Javier’s hesitation didn’t escape his perceptive nature. Yuzuru always liked to get what he aimed for, regardless of the price, and that’s why he decided to take initiative in his hands.

      His long fingers unbuckled Javier’s belt deftly and unzipped his fly impatiently, taking his jeans and underwear down his thighs in one harsh motion. Javi finally came out of his trance-like state of uncertainty and opened his mouth to speak, when he felt Yuzuru’s silken palm closing around his painfully hard cock, making his body surrender itself to a surge of guilty pleasure. His low, lingering moan sounded needy and desperate in the heavy silence of the hotel room. With his head thrown backwards and hips trembling visibly, Javier was unable to think anymore. Fragile hand was caressing him so expertly, depriving him of any will to resist.                             

       Yuzuru bit down on his lower lip, his eyes never leaving a thin, pulsing vein on Spaniard’s throat. He was dizzy from the realization of his absolute power over the senior man at that intimate moment between them.  Javier looked vulnerable and completely uncovered, his violent desire baring his soul for Yuzuru to read, but Javi’s moment shadow of hesitation didn’t want to leave Yuzuru’s mind. He needed to know the reason behind it for sure.

       Slowing down the rhythm of his hand to torturously sluggish, Yuzuru asked in a voice, which was notably huskier than usual:

— It’s _her_ , isn’t it? You were thinking about her. Answer me.

       Frankly speaking, Javier was barely able to think straight, all his coherent thoughts disappearing under the powerful pleasure Yuzuru’s stroking hand was giving him. He didn’t want it to ever stop — incessant caress of delicate fingers making him delirious, bringing him to the very edge of absolution only to start a round of cruel teasing all over again. Still, Yuzuru’s totally unexpected question pulled Javi out of an intoxicating mist of delight.

_Why is he doing it? Why is he asking about her in the least appropriate moment imaginable?_

       Opening his eyes, Javier looked at Yuzuru dazed and silently praying that he just misheard or misunderstood him.

— What? _—_ Javier’s voice was practically inaudible.

       Never stopping the rhythmical movements of his hand, Yuzuru traced an overly sensitive head with his thumb slowly, increasing the pleasurable pressure and making Javier hiss breathlessly, gasping for air.

— I am talking about _Miki_ , Javi. You thought about her, didn’t you? Tell me.

       Javier was ready to swear that back then something scarily inhuman glimpsed over Yuzuru’s soft features. He squeezed his eyes shut, panting heavily. All of these seemed so terribly wrong to Javier for a whole bunch of reasons.

— Please don’t, Yuzu…Please…

      A pearly droplet of precum appeared on the head and Yuzuru licked his wet lips predatory. Javier was very close, obviously.

— What “don’t”? I just want you to know, Javi, that there is _only me_ from now on. Me and no one else. _No_ _one_. You understand?

      Javier whimpered almost pitifully, he wanted Yuzuru to stop his exquisite torture desperately.

— Yes, yes…Please, Yuzu…

       Somewhere, at the very periphery of his mind, Javier saw Miki’s dear face smiling at him knowingly but the next moment, he felt Yuzuru’s hot, wet lips closing around him overbearingly, taking him deeply, engulfing fully in one refined motion. Javier felt as if he had died, acute pleasure shooting through his nerve endings relentlessly. In a single, blinding flare his former world was burned to ashes, irreparably ruined  — _the world_ , where he still hadn’t tasted heady poison of Yuzuru’s lips, the world, in which his heart still wasn’t marked by his wild, scorching passion for the young Japanese.

       All in all, Javier lost it completely, a wave of ecstasy sweeping over his shuddering body so strongly it left him light-headed, surroundings blurred in front of his darkening vision.

 _—_ Argh… Oh, Dios mío!*

       Javier heard his own broken cry faintly, discovering, to his total surprise, moist trails of tears on his flushed cheeks. He sighed heavily: a quaint mixture of shame, remorse, overwhelming devastation and relief raging in his heaving chest. He felt irrational and violent happiness making his throat constrict.

      Returning to his senses slowly and opening his leaden eye-lids, Javier turned his head and searched for Yuzuru with his eyes. Yuzuru was seating on the floor, with his profile to Javier, long legs outstretched in front of him in a relaxed manner. He was playing the previously interrupted videogame meticulously, seemingly ready to start the next level soon.

      Javier had to blink several times, if not for the feverish glow on Yuzuru’s ordinarily porcelain cheeks, he would have started to doubt the reality of the occurrence, which had taken place just a couple of minutes ago between them.

— You are playing now…I mean, Yuzu… Are _you still playing now_? Like seriously?

     Not taking off a totally concentrated stare from the screen even for a second, Yuzuru replied calmly:

— You know just how much I hate losing, Javi.

      Javier gulped convulsively.

***

 

* ”Oh, Dios mío!” (span.) — “Oh, my God!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All of the feedback is appreciated, as usual.


End file.
